


Plenty

by schemingreader



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drugs, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schemingreader/pseuds/schemingreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over and Severus throws a wild party for Remus' birthday after their first year together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plenty

  
**Plenty**

by

Schemingreader

 

"Remus!"

"Tonks!"

He never thought he would be at the point of embracing his ex-girlfriend and kissing her on both cheeks. It was so good to see her, though. Not in the conventional way that everyone said it, either. It felt like something had been repaired. The war was over, Severus was not a traitor, and Tonks had found happiness with someone who could love and respect her as she deserved. Remus had always liked Neville, and he and Tonks both seemed more graceful together than they ever were apart.

It just made Remus happy to finally see someone from the hapless Black family in a normal, healthy relationship—and not with him, thank God!

Even his pang of old grief for Sirius didn't depress him, but invested the moment with a bittersweet joy.

Of course Severus looked a little put out. He was a jealous lover, but who would have expected anything else? With his hand possessively splayed over Remus' forearm, he offered to take Tonks' cloak.

"Thank you, Severus," she said with a wide smile. She handed him her cloak and Neville's as well.

"Longbottom," Severus said, tilting his head. Even at 25, Neville was a bit shy with his old teachers. He had been afraid of Severus as a little fellow, and had idolized Remus.

"Hello," Neville said in his surprisingly deep voice, and then in a low voice to Remus, "I brought some weed. I thought it went with a seventies party."

"Oh, lovely," Remus said. "Homegrown?"

"I'd already made you hashish," Severus muttered.

"You make your own hashish?" Tonks yelped. "How do you do that?"

Snape glared at her.

"It's done by rolling the cannabis indica flowers between the fingers," Neville answered quietly. "It takes a long time."

"Oh, was that my birthday present?" Remus said, putting his arm around Severus, who scowled and blushed.

"One of them," Severus answered.

"Where did you get the cannabis?" Neville asked, with forgivable professional curiosity.

Snape took him aside and began to explain how he had traveled to Morocco to acquire the raw materials for his project. Tonks' eyebrows flew up to her hairline.

"I knew they could find something to talk about," Remus said smugly. The doorbell rang; it was Molly and Arthur.

"Wow, look at this place!" Arthur said. "It really does look like the seventies!"

"Severus did it," Remus smiled.

"Is that a waterbed in the middle of the room?" Arthur asked incredulously. "With—wow, those pillows look like they're from Tunis or something!"

"They probably are," Remus admitted.

Arthur was grinning. "It's like the seventies only really luxurious and decadent," he said. He looked at Severus quizzically.

"No, the Death Eater parties were nothing like this," Severus said, rolling his eyes.

"Neville's brought weed," Tonks put in.

"Severus made his own hashish!" Remus retorted competitively, his eyes lighting up with mischief.

"Oh, now there's a coincidence," Molly said, "as I've made hash brownies." She whipped a red cloth with batiked white flowers off the plate.

"Molly!" Arthur gasped, "Remus invited our children to this party!"

"Yes, but none of them could attend," Molly responded placidly. "Well, I suppose that George could have, er, made the scene, but he thought it would be too stodgy." Her smile was splendidly naughty.

"Did you arrange it?" Remus said.

"I'm sorry, Remus dear, I hope it won't spoil your party, but I was just dying for a chance to let my hair down, just the once. Harry and Ginny couldn't come anyway because Harry doesn't like to be away from little James, even for an evening. He's doing that, whatsit, devoted parenting."

"Attachment parenting," Severus muttered, "Potter's early trauma, overcompensation, wearing that poor girl to a rag…"

"Shhh," Remus soothed. "They're fine, they're very happy. We had lunch together earlier today. I got to wear the baby around the house. That's what they call it, wearing the baby, isn't that funny?"

Severus continued to mutter darkly as he set up the nargilah. He flicked his wand and lit dim coloured lanterns, their glass sides like jewels. The darkened room sparkled with coloured light.

"Ron is in Barbados on his honeymoon," Molly continued.

"We had a lovely time at the, er, wedding," Neville said.

"We were surprised, too, Neville," Arthur said, patting his shoulder. "I never thought our Ron would handfast with young Malfoy. They always seemed to dislike each other."

Severus snorted from across the room.

"Luna is coming through," Neville said abruptly. Just then, the fireplace flared and a young witch stepped out.

"Happy birthday, Remus," she said. She handed him a book-shaped gift. "Ooh, what's that lovely smell, is that hashish?"

Neville looked alarmed. "You've smoked hashish, Luna?"

"Oh, no, I just like the smell. People always tell me I seem naturally high. It would be redundant."

Neville looked relieved.

"I'll make some tea to go with the sweets," Molly offered, "that is, if you aren't too territorial about your kitchen?"

"You are welcome to make tea, Mrs. Weasley," Severus said in his formal way.

"Loosen up," Remus whispered, "you're about to get stoned with her; you can at least call her Molly."

"It will take some extremely good shit to relax me enough to call that witch by her first name," Severus hissed under his breath. "She came to Hogwarts when Charles was in sixth year to discuss his Potions work. There was a good reason why I never ate with the Order."

Luna was munching on a brownie. "Hmm, these have an interesting, almost herbal flavour," she mused.

"Oh, no," Neville said, "Luna, those brownies have hashish in them."

"Oh," she said quietly. "How long do you think it will take to work on me?"

"Knowing Molly, not very long," Arthur said, grinning.

In the meantime, Snape was passing the nargilah. Tonks took a hit and held it, turning red. "What's in here?" she gasped, exhaling smoke through her nose.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know I should have asked before I took a hit, Severus," Tonks smiled, "but I think at this point we all trust you. Ooooh. Trust. Oooooh." She started laughing.

"That was quick," Remus said.

"Let's see how your lycanthropic metabolism will deal with it," Severus said. Remus could see that he was a little high already, his pupils slightly dilated. Severus was also doing that fake scientist thing that James used to affect when he was high. There was no way in hell that Remus was going to tell Severus he was reminding him of James, though.

His eyes filled and he wiped them on the back of his hand.

"What's in it? I am assuming your homemade hash, but don't people usually put tobacco in a nargilah?" Remus asked.

"I put some of Longbottom's leaf in there," Snape said. "Get it? Longbottom leaf? Get it?" Neville looked blank.

Arthur began to laugh. "Severus! You read Tolkien!"

"It's a seventies party, Arthur king," Snape responded. He put his arm around Arthur's shoulders. "Freckles," Snape said, staring at the older man's neck.

Remus took a hit of his birthday hash. "Whoa," he said, "what was your question about my metabolism, again?"

Tonks was stroking Remus' hair, and he didn't mind but Severus was looking like thunder.

"Remus, I have to show you something over here," he said. He grabbed Remus by the arm and pulled him over to the waterbed. Tonks was laughing.

Severus pushed Remus down onto the waterbed and began to kiss him. Remus was hard immediately; his cock didn't even wait for Severus' tongue to touch his. Just the smell of Severus' hair and Remus was hard.

"Come on Severus, we're at a party," Remus said into his ear, but he was also absentmindedly running his thumb over Severus' nipple through his silk shirt. Back and forth, back and forth--the nub of the nipple under the slippery fabric was fascinating the pad of his thumb, every groove in his skin responding to the silky nipple. Severus was panting, his cock hard against Remus' thigh. The panting was a harsh repetitive sound, louder and louder, louder and louder.

Neville Longbottom was sitting on the edge of the waterbed, stroking Severus' shoulder.

"Oh, hullo, Neville," Remus said sweetly. "You've really grown up. Do you know Severus?"

"We did some bong hits together," Neville said slowly. He brought his face down to theirs and began to kiss Severus. He had sweet pouty pink lips and he moved them over Severus' bony jaw to his mouth.

Remus watched them kiss. "That is very beautiful, very beautiful, very beautiful," he murmured. "I must be incredibly high." The younger man's plump lips against the thin line of Remus' lover's mouth, and then their tongues, licking at each other, not even in their mouths anymore. Just licking, licking.

Molly sat down on the floor on a pillow next to the low platform of the bed. She was holding the nargilah. She lit the bowl with the end of her wand and took a long hit, and coughed.

"If you don't cough, you don't get off," she said, and began to giggle. Remus sat up and saw that the whole party had drifted onto or next to the bed. There was a pot of tea on the floor, Molly's brownies and some other food. Luna was drinking tea, her wide blue eyes looking stoned, but no more than usual, really.

Severus and Neville were still kissing.

"Remus, let's do a shotgun hit," Tonks said.

"Shotgun, isn't that a Muggle weapon?" Arthur said hazily.

"No, here, I'll show you," Tonks said. She took the pipe from Molly, and took a deep hit. Then, as Molly was sitting so close by and smiling at her, Tonks opened her mouth and huffed the smoke into Molly's mouth.

"Oh Merlin, that is so hot," Arthur said quietly. "Like in a museum."

What museum featured women kissing passionately and touching each other's breasts, Remus didn't know, but it was very erotic to watch. Molly's face, usually screwed up with tension, was relaxed. Her long red hair fell onto her plump white shoulders.

Tonks had banished Molly's blouse, Remus realized. In fact quite a few articles of clothing seemed to have disappeared.

It was Luna, in the corner, waving her wand and giggling.

"Luna, you naughty thing, come over here," Remus said. Luna came over, still laughing. "I took your trousers, Professor!" she said in a girlish voice.

"So you have," Remus said. She pushed him down onto the bed and kissed him. Her tongue was very pointy.

"Like a cat's," Remus said. He lay back on the bed, which was making gentle waves, and laughed. She rubbed her body against his and made purring noises. Then they turned toward Severus and Neville.

Luna put her arms around Neville from behind, and Neville turned to her. "Luna," he breathed. Snape was spooned behind him and began to push his cock against Neville's plump, white buttocks. He kissed Neville's neck.

"Remus, look, he has Buddha earlobes," Snape snickered. He nuzzled and licked Neville's earlobes from behind, rutting his cock against the crack in the boy's arse, while Luna, eyes shut, kissed Neville on the mouth.

Remus spooned up behind Luna and cupped one of her breasts in his hand. "Nipples, nipples, nipples," he said, caressing them to points. Luna was breathless and shoved her bum against his prick. Severus reached his arm around the younger couple to touch Remus' shoulder.

"This is fun, eh?" he said.

Remus looked into his eyes. Severus was smiling. Remus never got to see him like this, so relaxed. He got up off the bed and pulled Severus up to him and held him very tight.

"Let's find Weasley," Severus said in Remus' ear. "Molly is on the floor with Tonks, but where is Weasley?"

Remus put his arm around Severus and they looked. Arthur was in the corner, still clothed but with cock in hand, wanking and smiling beatifically.

Molly and Tonks were curled on the pile of cushions at the foot of the waterbed. Tonks had her head between Molly's legs. Her hair was turning green and purple in contrast with Molly's ginger pubic hair. She went down on the older woman with great enthusiasm, moaning as she licked. Remus could see that she was thrusting two fingers into Molly's cunt.

Molly began to come. She made a lot of noise, deep groans that seemed to go on for hours. Enhanced by the hash high, the sounds were like music, like the ringing of a bell.

Neville and Luna were still going at it on the bed, Luna biting Neville's nipple, Neville's head thrown back, his cock looking enormous as he thrust it in her small fist.

Remus and Severus made their way over to Arthur, who was leaning against a pillow.

"She's so beautiful, isn't she?" he murmured. "She's the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Look at her, isn't that the most erotic thing you've ever seen?" He was looking dreamily at his wife. "I can't believe we've had seven children and she's still so gorgeous."

"What a disturbing display of uxoriousness at an orgy," Severus said in a disturbing display of coherence. "Let's take his clothes off."

They hauled him to his feet and began to undress him. Severus stood behind him—Arthur was a bit taller, but he got his mouth on the freckled neck and began to lick. Remus unbuttoned his shirt, smiling back.

"Nipples," he said to himself. He unbuttoned Arthur's shirt and then remembered his wand. "Divestio!" he muttered, and all the clothes came off and folded themselves.

Arthur had a lovely body; middle-aged, but still muscular in the arms and buttocks. Pale and freckled, he had some slightly wrinkled skin on the back of his neck, but otherwise looked like one of his sons—like a young man who was weighed down by care. Severus kneaded down Arthur's back and Arthur groaned appreciatively. Remus kissed him.

"He needs this, doesn't he," Severus said. He gently removed Arthur's glasses. "Why don't you suck on him, I'd love to see how it looks when you do it to someone else."

Remus obliged him, though he was loath to leave the lovely nipples. He made his way down Arthur's pale body, the treasure trail of ginger hair from Arthur's navel to his ruddy cock, which was standing at attention.

"Hmmm," Arthur hummed, sagging against Severus as Remus took his entire cock in his wet mouth. "Ohh," he said, as though someone had explained something fascinating, "ohhh, your mouth!"

Severus snickered as Arthur pushed back against his erection. Then he said, low in Arthur's ear, "I'm going to fuck you, Arthur, while Remus sucks you. It's going to feel incredibly good. Have you done it before?"

Arthur moaned. Severus Summoned a pot of lube and began to finger the older man. First he rubbed his fingers along the crack of his white buttocks, teasing the outside of his anus. Then he lubed up his hand and began to slowly work his index finger inside.

Remus had to grab Arthur around his thighs as he began to thrust mindlessly. He pushed back against Severus' finger, and thrust forward into Remus' mouth.

Severus began to work in a second finger. He waited and felt the involuntary muscles relax. He got his fingers in deep enough to stimulate Arthur's prostate.

Arthur was moaning in concert with his wife. Remus looked over; Tonks had grown a penis and was on top of Molly, fucking her with it. Her buttocks moved like a man's. It was very exciting to watch. Neville and Luna, who had their hands all over each other, were watching. Luna was on all fours, and Neville was bent over her, his fingers in her cunt. She was holding his cock in one hand and pushing back against his fingers.

Remus did not stop sucking to take this in, because he was addicted to the feeling of licking the vein under the corona. The repetition was mesmerizing. It was like each time he ran his tongue over the ridge, Severus whispered and Molly moaned.

Severus was fucking Arthur's arse with his fingers and Arthur was groaning. "I'm going to put my cock inside you now, Arthur. It's going to feel good, so good."

He parted the man's cheeks and slowly worked his cock inside. Arthur bent forward, bracing himself on Remus as Remus sucked him.

"Oh God, Severus, oh God, uh," Arthur babbled. Severus was entering him, slowly, breaching his anus with the empurpled head of his penis. He was going very slowly, but Arthur was still breaking into a sweat.

"Suck him hard, Remus," Severus said in a low voice. "Suck him so hard," he said, thrusting his hips forward. He stayed put for a moment. But Remus kept up his hypnotic movements. He couldn't stop, even with Arthur's belly pressed over his head.

Severus thrust harder and harder. Remus knew he was hitting the right spot because of Arthur's groans.

"Remus, oh, gonna come, oh," Arthur sobbed. Remus sucked harder, ecstatic, the cock in his mouth going down his throat, breathing the scent of arousal and lube, Arthur's smell, and Severus', and then Arthur did come. It felt like minutes, like hours, like he was having multiple orgasms—as Molly was, across the room, her voice breaking in deep, hoarse cries as Tonks' prick hit her G spot.

Finally both Weasleys had subsided, Arthur first. Severus Summoned a silk quilt and arranged them on the cushions, wrapped up together, sleepy.

"You're such a good host, Severus," Tonks said. Her cock was still hard. She had her own breasts and buttocks and cunt, and this big hard cock as well. Remus was looking at her. "It would be terribly awkward if you did me, birthday boy," Tonks said with a wry smile. "Especially as I still love you. I think I'm going to peg my boyfriend while he fucks his Hogwarts crush."

"Which one?" Luna asked, her blue eyes wide. "Me, or Professor Snape?"

Remus was smiling like a fool. What if Tonks fucked Neville and Neville fucked Severus and Severus fucked him? It would be like Tonks and Neville were fucking him.

"No," Severus said.

"Did I say that out loud?" Remus wondered.

"I'm not going to have sex with Longbottom," Snape said, "though he has grown up quite nicely."

Neville blushed. Even though Luna was still working his cock, he seemed embarrassed.

"Will you kiss him some more? Those were some beautiful, sexy kisses," Remus mumbled.

"All right, I don't mind that," Severus said.

"How about rimming?" Luna asked.

Remus laughed. "Rimming!" he repeated. "Rimming, rimming." He was clearly still very high if it felt that good just to say it.

"I will rim Professor Snape," Neville said with dreamy decisiveness.

"No, you won't," Severus said.

"Oh, let him, Severus, why not," Remus said. "On the waterbed. I'm going to fuck you the way you like it."

Tonks pulled Snape down. "Here," she said, arranging him on his stomach on the bed.

Remus, Tonks and Luna all sat crosslegged around Snape's long body as Neville arranged him and began to kiss between his muscular buttocks. His face was turned to the side on the pillow, two spots of color in his sallow cheeks.

Soon Neville had his face buried between Snape's buttocks and Severus was making incredible low growls and moans and whimpers. Luna wrapped her hand around Remus' cock and slid the skin up and down, up and down. She slicked him with lubricant, kissing his ear.

"Pull up his hips, Neville, I'm going to fuck him, " Remus said, and Severus groaned, "Yes, Remus, fuck me, yes!"

"I'm going to fuck him like he likes it, like he loves it. Gonna fuck him until he comes, Severus, yes," he took his place behind his lover and spread his buttocks, and plunged into the wet and ready hole.

Tonks and Neville and Luna were watching and touching each other, and then after awhile they weren't watching, but presenting an interesting tableau. Remus supposed this was Arthur's museum again. Luna was propped on a cushion so that Neville could fuck her while Tonks drilled him from behind. Neville watched Severus for as long as he could.

But then Remus lost track of what everyone else was doing, because he was fucking Severus and it was always the best thing in the world. As inevitable as the change into the wolf, as irresistible, he could feel his impending orgasm. Severus' sounds, his smell, were always familiar. It was exciting but it was like home at the same time.

"Harder, Remus!" Severus gasped. Remus pulled his lover's long black hair so that his cock was forced hard against Severus' prostate and shoved in hard.

"Oh, God, love you, God, Remus, oh," he gasped. Remus was coming, it was so good; it seemed to go on forever.

They collapsed on the waterbed, which rippled a bit. The others were lying cuddled together on the pillows.

"What did you put in that stuff?" Remus asked. But Severus was already beginning to breathe deeply, his body curled around Remus possessively. Remus cast a cleaning charm and drifted into a sleep that was rich in colourful dreams.

* * *

 

Remus woke up at half six. The lanterns were still twinkling, but the sun had come up. His party guests were all asleep under silk duvets and quilts, some on cushions on the floor, some on the enormous waterbed. Severus was already up. Remus could hear him in the kitchen.

After a trip to the loo, he went to find his boyfriend, who was humming happily to himself.

"That was a good party, eh?" he asked Remus again. Remus just kissed him.

"We never got to eat the food I prepared last night, so I thought I would offer it for breakfast. I made maghrebi food."

There was a big pot of garlicky chickpea soup, a large phyllo dough pie with cinnamon sugar on, and a large mound of steaming couscous, and bowls of fruit, and some other things.

Severus was putting almonds and dried apricots on the couscous in an ornate pattern.

"Are you still high?"

"Mmmm perhaps," Severus said. "I had one of Molly's brownies. That was good shit."

"I just smoked your hash, I didn't eat any. I can't take being high for that long."

"War's over, time to relax. Time to learn to trust. Time to learn to share. Time to garnish the tajine." Severus began to arrange boiled eggs on top of a bowl of stew.

"Should I also make some toast?"

"All right," Severus said, "I've made mint tea and Turkish coffee."

"You were really prepared," Remus smiled.

"Well, not for all of that," Severus admitted.

"I didn't know you had it in you to be so generous," Remus said quietly. Then he worried that he might have hurt Severus' feelings.

But Severus said slowly, "You were the one who taught me that there is plenty to go around."

"I did? I always felt like everything was so scarce."

"Not things, then. Attention. Love."

"I never felt like there was enough of anything to go around," Remus admitted.

"There is," Severus said, and his eyes were warm.

The doorbell rang.

Remus went to the door. It was Harry and Ginny with the baby. He kissed Ginny on both cheeks and gave Harry a hug. "What brings you here?'

"We thought perhaps it was a wild party, because Arthur and Molly didn't come home last night," Harry said. "So we came to pick them up; we can take the Knight Bus if they aren't in good shape to Apparate or Floo."

"They're still asleep," Remus said, and then realized that Arthur was behind him, wrapped in a quilt.

"Dad!' Ginny said. "Where are your clothes?'

"Oh, I was just off to the shower," Arthur said vaguely. "Danced a lot last night. Do you mind, Remus?"

"Not at all, there's a cupboard with towels in the bathroom," he said.

Arthur staggered past to the bath and the shower went on.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Remus said. "Severus made some lovely things."

He brought the three Potter-Weasleys into the kitchen and settled Ginny in a chair to nurse the baby. Tonks and Neville wandered in.

"Oh tea! Severus, I love you," Tonks said raspily. Severus' eyebrows went up to his hairline. Right there in the kitchen, Tonks put her arms around him and kissed him. "Thank you for being so good to Remus," she whispered.

Harry was an interesting shade of red. Neville had his face in his mug of tea.

The Floo flared. "It's Hermione," said a voice from the fireplace, "may I come through?"

Without waiting for an answer, she did. Remus walked back into the living room to see Hermione brushing the soot from her robes and looking aghast.

"Wild party, eh?" she attempted. "Luna, did you sleep here?"

Somehow, Luna and Molly were sleeping naked in each other's arms on the waterbed. Luckily there was a quilt over them.

Molly looked beautiful in the morning light. Her face was relaxed, her red hair shone over her pale brow, and her plump limbs looked gloriously rubenesque, not dumpy. Remus thought she should be naked more often.

Though for all he knew, she was. After all, she and Arthur did have seven children.

Luna sat up, her blue eyes innocent as always. "Hermione darling!" she said sleepily. "Come here and kiss me."

Hermione Granger was perhaps the only person Remus knew who was a more jealous lover than Severus Snape. She looked very upset.

"Are you drunk, Luna?" she said.

"I'm very high," Luna said. "I ate a hashish brownie by accident last night. I'm very hungry."

"How do you eat a hash brownie by accident?" Hermione said incredulously. "Who gave it to you?"

"Severus has made a wonderful breakfast," Remus said quickly, "and there's toast, Hermione, would you like some? Please don't hex me, it's my birthday."

Luna got out of bed. She was at least wearing a t-shirt; Remus didn't know when she'd managed to put more clothing on. She put her arms around her angry girlfriend and kissed her.

Remus' pants tightened. He turned back toward the kitchen.

Arthur appeared in Severus' bathrobe. "I'll just wake up Molly," he said.

As the others left the living room, Arthur shut the door and cast a silencing charm.

Remus had a feeling he knew how Arthur woke up Molly.

"Your dad is waking up your mum," he told Ginny blandly. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Let's have some food, Harry, they're going to be awhile."

Severus served them all in the dining room. Everyone was ravenous. The food was brilliant. Remus hoped it was only because Severus had studied cooking in Morocco, and not because he was still high.

But he wanted to laugh through the whole meal. It was an orgy of food, from the bstilla to the dates stuffed with almonds. Everyone ate, though none more than Ginny and Luna. Harry fed Ginny figs as she nursed their little red-haired baby.

"It's Sunday morning and the war is over," Severus whispered.

"I love you," Remus said.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while instant messaging with [](http://rexluscus.livejournal.com/profile)[**rexluscus**](http://rexluscus.livejournal.com/) and she beta-read it twice to make sure it made sense, even though it's obviously crackfic. Isn't that great? She commented that it's the sweetest orgy fic she's ever read.


End file.
